


Oh, Believe Me

by JellybeanSweet



Category: GOT7
Genre: Actor Park Jinyoung, Fluff, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, M/M, Nicknames, Teasing, Texting, Yugyeom's friends don't believe he has a boyfriend, he does, that's bascially it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellybeanSweet/pseuds/JellybeanSweet
Summary: Yugyeom has a boyfriend, it's just his friends don't believe him. With a lack of proof, like pictures and sightings of the two together, they just don't think he's dating an actor. Especially not Park Jinyoung.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 236





	Oh, Believe Me

**Author's Note:**

> I just came up with this randomly. Sorry if the ending is a bit weird. I'm not totally satisfied with it, but I wanted to post this instead of throwing it away like I usually do. Hope you can enjoy it. <3

“So, are you finally going to come to a party with me tonight?” BamBam asked, hitting Yugyeom’s shoulder with his own as they walked out of the lecture hall. 

“Bammie, the only reason you ever invite me out anymore is because you want to set me up with some random person.”

“No, I want you to come because we don’t hang out unless it's studying or doing projects,” BamBam argued, though Yugyeom doubted he was telling the truth about that. 

“Bam, come on,” Yugyeom argued. He really didn’t want to go out, he had homework to do and dramas to catch up on. He did _not_ want to be hit on by anyone that wasn’t his boyfriend, not that any of his friends actually believed he had one.

“Oh come on, please?” BamBam whined, tugging on Yugyeom’s sleeve like a baby. 

“If you promise not to set me up with someone, then I’ll go,” Yugyeom finally grumbled. BamBam had been talking about this for the entire class period, and he just needed him to shut up about it. 

“Yes! Okay! No setting you up!” BamBam cheered, but Yugyeom knew it was going to be a lie in one way or another. BamBam would find a way to get around his words, somehow, and Yugyeom couldn’t do a thing to stop it. He sighed, letting BamBam drag him all the way to his apartment. 

“We have to find you a good outfit, I don’t want you going in these jeans,” BamBam pouted, tugging at one of the belt loops, “because while these do make your ass look nice, I dare say everything does, you do have some better pairs. Just let me get dressed and ready and then we can go to your apartment and I can dress you up.”

Yugyeom flushed when BamBam walked away, pouting, though the older man couldn't see it.

Yugyeom pulled out his phone to check his messages and smiled when he saw that Jinyoung had sent him a few texts. 

**Nyoungie <3**

_Sorry I know you wanted to call me earlier_

**Nyoungie <3**

_My manager said I can leave once we finish up this recording, so I’ll text you when we finish and then you can call me once you get home_

**Nyoungie <3**

_I’ll be tired though_

Yugyeom melted, imagining being about to call Jinyoung later, but when he really sat there and thought about it he realized it probably wasn’t too great of an idea. Whenever Jinyoung did eventually get off set, it would probably be before Yugyeom had left the party. It was more important for Jinyoung to get sleep and take care of himself than it was for them to talk, no matter how much Yugyeom missed him.

**Me**

_Bammie is dragging me out to a party later, so I don’t think I’ll be back home anytime soon after you get home. Sorry I can’t call hyungie. :(_

**Me**

_Please send me a text when you get home so I know you’re safe and sound._

He sent two hearts after his message and smiled. 

“Hey, Bammie, do you want me to start making some noodles or something so we can eat before we leave for the party?”

There was a pause before BamBam yelled back.

“I’ll grab a packet of ramen from here and when we go to your place you can make one of your own ramen packets, so we’ll each have a bowl. I’ll need to pick out your outfit, though, so you can make the ramen,” BamBam replied from where he was changing in the bathroom. 

The Thai man returned a while later in a tight pair of leather pants, some black boots, a mostly see-through shirt, and a jacket that seemed blinding with how many gems were on it. He had also put in some earrings and slipped on a necklace. 

“Alright, I’ve sacrificed some of my good looks so we can make you look edible,” BamBam sighed dramatically, pulling Yugyeom out of the apartment after he’d grabbed his things, so that they could go to Yugyeom’s. His apartment was only a couple of buildings down, so the walk wasn’t long at all. 

“What good looks?” Yugyeom muttered, annoyed, though it was way too quiet to be heard. 

They got to Yugyeom’s apartment a few minutes later, the younger watching in despair as BamBam pranced straight to his room. He followed, slower, dropping his backpack next to his desk. 

“Alright, I’ve got about an hour and a half to dress you and then we can eat and go to the party,” BamBam hummed, rummaging around in Yugyeom’s closet. He eventually settled on a pair of tight, black jeans with rips in them. He handed the younger a dark, navy blue button up and paired it with a pair of heavy looking combat boots buried in the back of the closet. He made him stick a few dangly earrings in and dusted some highlighter over his cheeks and his Cupid’s bow before stepping back and admiring his work. 

“There, now you’ll look like you actually want to be there and not at home doing meaningless things.”

“Like studying,” Yugyeom replied flatly, face contorting into a frown. 

“Yeah, yeah,” BamBam muttered, fixing up a piece of Yugyeom’s hair, “I just worked magic on you.”

“Right,” Yugyeom strained. He was regretting accepting the invitation from Bam and they hadn’t even left his apartment yet.

“Let’s make that ramen and then we can probably head to the party. It’s almost 6 pm now, and the party technically starts at 6, so we’ll be fashionably late as well.”

Yugyeom grumbled but went to the kitchen anyway. He left BamBam alone, so the older man ended up turning on the tv and watching it while Yugyeom made their ramen. Eventually they finished up eating and decided it was time to leave.

Yugyeom grabbed his phone and his wallet and shoved them into his front pockets. He grabbed his keys and shoved BamBam out the front door or his apartment, making sure the lights were all off before he followed his friend into the hallway. He locked his apartment and hurried down the hall to catch up to BamBam. 

———

Yugyeom wanted the earth to swallow him whole. He could feel the way his mouth was twisting uncomfortably as he looked down at the girl standing in front of him. His stomach churned and he felt guilty when she smiled shyly. He did not want to be here right now, much less talking to some random stranger his friends probably told he thought was cute. 

“So, you’re Yugyeom?” she asked, voice lilted just enough to be noticeable. 

“Yeah,” he replied, throat dry. He wanted out of this situation immediately, knowing it was yet another ploy by BamBam, and probably Jungkook, too, to get him to go out with someone. He knew he was right to have been suspicious about BamBam backing off so quickly. He was already dating someone, not that his friends would ever acknowledge that. 

“I’m Jade, it’s nice to meet you."

“Yeah,” he repeated. Yugyeom swallowed as the girl continued to try and get him to respond. He felt bad, she was probably serious in trying to get his attention and a date, but he couldn’t help but feel annoyed. Was it really not obvious how he was frowning every time she looked at him?

“BamBam told me you’re a dancer?” she asked. 

Yugyeom groaned internally, and once again cursed BamBam. Now it was definitely confirmed as his plan

“Yeah, I like dancing, and I usually go to the department's practices when they’ve got them.”

She smiled, like that was exactly what she was looking for. 

“I love to dance.”

“Cool,” Yugyeom said lamely.

“Would you like to dance?” 

Yugyeom knew she was expecting him to say yes, but he saw it as an opportunity to get out of the conversation instead.

“No, but thanks. I’m actually going to go to the bathroom,” he said, abruptly turning and leaving her alone. He felt a pang of guilt rise up, but only because he left the girl alone and not because he wanted to impress his friends. If anything, he wanted his friends to just leave him alone about dating. This had to be the fifth time BamBam had tried to set him up in the last few weeks, and even that was less than normal. 

Yugyeom did actually head to the bathroom, blinding looking around for one in the unfamiliar house. He eventually decided to escape upstairs, where it was quiet enough to feel abandoned. He felt relief fill him when he tried the handle and found it unlocked. 

Yugyeom slipped inside and locked the door behind him. He used the bathroom first, then washed his hands. After he dried them off he sat on the closed lid of the toilet and pulled out his phone to see if Jinyoung had texted him back. He smiled when he saw his wish had been granted, and there was a message alert next to Jinyoung’s name. 

**Nyoungie <3**

_Mkay_

There was a little gap in the texts with the difference of time they were sent.

**Nyoungie <3**

_I just got home and I’m going to shower before heading to bed. Text me whenever you get into bed._

**Nyoungie <3**

_Love you_

There were a couple different heart emojis and even a little kiss and Yugyeom couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he read the texts over and over. He felt better knowing Jinyoung had gotten back home around 10pm. 

Yugyeom sighed quietly. He wished he could see Jinyoung, but his boyfriend was in Japan doing some recording for his latest drama, and he wasn’t sure when he would be returning to Korea. At least they were still in the same time zone. He missed Jinyoung a lot, and it had been at least a month since they’d seen each other. Neither of them had much free time to see, or even call or text, the other. Between Jinyoung’s heavy schedule of promotions and filming and Yugyeom’s ever-changing times of classes, practice, parties, and due-dates, they rarely had open time that was at the _same_ time. 

Yugyeom's thumbs danced over the screen as he thought of what to say. It wasn’t that he was nervous, they’d been dating for long enough that texting his boyfriend didn’t make him _nervous_ , but he was a little stuck on what to say. He supposed he just wasn’t really in the mood for anything at that moment, even responding to Jinyoung, and he sighed as he turned off his phone. He shook his head and turned it back on, typing out a quick response.

**Me**

_I will, promise_

**Me**

_Love you too_

He smiled and sent a few heart emojis, then closed his phone again. He was happy with what he had sent, though he doubted Jinyoung would respond to him any time soon. He didn’t want Jinyoung to wait up for him, no matter what the older man said. He needed his sleep and Yugyeom could deal with not talking to his boyfriend for a little bit longer. 

Yugyeom sat on the toilet for a little while longer, scrolling through his phone and thinking about all the assignments he needed to do before the weekend was over. He didn’t have a lot, probably enough to take up a large portion of Saturday, but if he just sat down and did it like he usually forced himself to do, then maybe he’d actually have some free time on Sunday to watch the drama he’d been meaning to catch up on. 

Eventually, when someone tried rattling the door handle to open it, Yugyeom got up from the toilet and unlocked it. He jumped back when two girls pulled a guy in. He ignored the looks they gave him, eyes scanning up and down his body like they were going to pounce, and he left the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and winced at the _very_ high-pitched squeal one of the girls made only a few seconds later. 

His phone buzzed again, this time a message from BamBam popping up on his screen. 

**BamBitch**

_Why did you just leave Jade standing around she’s actually nice and excited to meet you_

Yugyeom started to type out a response when BamBam sent another message.

**BamBitch**

_And don’t tell me it’s cause you have a boyfriend you know that excuse doesn’t work anymore_

Yugyeom scrunched his face and huffed. He didn’t really want to justify that with a response, but BamBam would continue to text him until he got some kind of answer.

**Me**

_I had to pee_

Yugyeom scoffed at his own reply and tucked the phone back into his pocket. He shook his head and headed to the front door to escape the dozens of bodies swarming around and the ever-persistent smell of alcohol. He made it about halfway to the front door, sliding against the wall, when he was stopped by another girl who stepped in front of him.

“You’re leaving?” she asked, and Yugyeom blinked, confused as to why this stranger would be asking. As if sensing his confusion, the girl smiled. 

“I was watching you earlier, and then you left. I was waiting for you to come back so I could get to know you,” Yugyeom could tell those few words meant more, “but it seems like you’re leaving already.”

“Yeah, I am leaving,” Yugyeom replied, making to go around her, but she side-stepped so she was right in front of him again.

“Can’t you stay a little longer? At least let me dance with you a bit? You’re the perfect height to dance with,” she crooned, and by now Yugyeom had realized that she stank of alcohol and sweat.

“No,” he repeated, once again moving to get past her, but again she persisted and stepped to get in front of him.

Hands and fingers groped at his waist, pressing into his skin tighter than necessary. The fake nails she was wearing dug into his hips and he had an internal war about how to get her off of him. He managed to compose himself and he grabbed her wrists, detaching them from his waist. He turned her away and pushed so she had to take a step back, then hurried the rest of the way to the front door before he could be stopped for a third time. 

Luck was not on Yugyeom’s side when he felt his phone starting to go wild once he got out the front door of the frat house. He pulled out his phone and gritted his teeth when he saw there was a call going on in the group chat he shared with BamBam and a few other people. He read the chats, cursing BamBam’s name when he saw most of them were talking to him not to make girls upset. He was prompted to join the call by Jungkook and he groaned. He accepted and flinched at the loud yells he got in return.

“Yah! Yugyeom-ah, don’t just leave girls standing around, waiting for you to come back from the bathroom. What did you do, jump out the window?” Jungkook's voice came, cutting through the air, but still quiet underneath all the other noise. 

It was quieter outside the frat house, but with the loud music coming from both inside the house and in the backyard, as well as the people gathered on the front deck of the house, Yugyeom was still having difficulties hearing anyone.

He walked down the street a little way, getting away from the house. He began his walk back to his apartment just off campus. It was situated close to the library that was on the college campus, with a little park in between, and if he didn’t want to walk up to his room then he’d just sit in the park and talk for a little while. 

“There wasn’t any other way to get away from her,” he replied once he had walked a few houses down and could hear the voices of his friends.

“Why did you need to get away from her in the first place?” Minghao asked, and Yugyeom could hear the tiredness in his voice. Clearly, he had also been annoyed to get this call.

“Guys, you can’t just set me up with people. Even if you don’t believe I have a boyfriend, which I do, you should still at least respect the fact that I don’t want you setting me up with random people,” Yugyeom protested. 

“Yugyeom, you’ve been single for forever,” Jaehyun commented.

“Yeah, I mean, no, listen,” Yugyeom tried, but he was cut off by loud yelling coming from both BamBam and Jungkook as they celebrated his supposed confession that he really was still single.

“I knew it, you single bitch!” BamBam yelled triumphantly. Yugyeom whined angrily, already so done with this conversation. He just wanted to go home without anybody interrupting, but here he was, listening to his friend group talk about his love life.

“Guys, maybe we should just leave it,” Eunwoo suggested. He was immediately met with protests and arguments until he finally took back what he said, much to Yugyeom’s sadness.

“Can’t you just leave it alone?” Yugyeom muttered angrily. He looked around before he crossed the street, then smiled a little when he saw the campus library in the distance. 

“Yugyeom, you know we can’t leave you alone, ever,” Seokmin teased, and the youngest boy groaned loudly. 

“Hey, at least he actually went out to the party willingly,” Mingyu defended. This was met with weaker protest, and BamBam finally let it go with a huffed ‘I guess you’re right’. 

“Thank you!” Yugyeom cried, shaking his head. He glanced around the sidewalks and the roads before he crossed another dead-quiet street. His steps were rhythmic as he walked. 

“Hey, Gyeom-ah, where did you go, anyway? I know you left because there was some girl complaining about how a tall, black-haired, hot dude with a mole wouldn’t let her get in his pants,” BamBam wondered, “and it wasn’t Jade.”

“I’m heading home. I was in the bathroom for a while, and Jinyoung texted me,” that elicited a bunch of sighs, “but I wanted to go home, so I left and now I’m walking back.”

The group chat eased up and the topic of Yugyeom and his supposed non-existent love life was forgotten for the time being. 

“Hey, do you guys have any idea what topic or civilization I should choose for my ancient world history class?” BamBam asked, finally being able to maintain a topic.

“Why don’t you write something about, I dunno, that weird city that was Egypt before Egypt became Egypt,” Jungkook suggested. 

“ _What_ are you talking about?” Seokmin asked.

“You know… the giant heads?” Jungkook tried.

“Giant- oh for gods sake Jungkook that’s the Olmec. They were in _Mexico_. That’s nowhere near Egypt,” BamBam groaned.

“Hey, what do I know? The last time I took an ancient civilizations class was literally five years ago, give me a break here.”

“Why don’t you just do, like, Egypt?” Minghao piped in.

“Do you know how broad of a subject Egypt is? What in Egypt? Who? Which part?” BamBam rattled off.

“Wow, chill,” Minghao huffed, “just trying to help you out.”

“Bam, how about, what was it called, right, Mesopotamia or something? Or like that valley village that was in it?” Jaehyun suggested.

“Like the Indus River Valley?”

“Sure, yeah, that.”

“Well… that could work, I could just, uh, pinpoint a specific town or something and have it be about that,” BamBam mused, seeming to be seriously thinking it over.

In the meantime, Yugyeom finally reached his apartment building. He sat down on a bench in the small park next to the tall structure. He didn’t really want to go up to his lonely space just yet, so he just sat and listened. 

“Hey, have you guys met Chan and Felix yet?” BamBam brought up when there was a stall in the conversation.

“Who?” someone asked, though Yugyeom wasn’t tuned in enough to decipher who it was.

“They’re two students from Australia. Apparently they’re studying abroad for this semester, but it seems like they might end up transferring here before next year starts. They’re pretty cool.”

“Oh, I think I’ve met both of them,” Jaehyun spoke up. “They both speak English, and Felix is still a bit nervous about speaking in Korean. I’m pretty sure I’ve helped them out with a few assignments in my Psych of Lit course ‘cause of the words and stuff.”

There was another pause in conversation, then something sparked in Yugyeom’s mind again. 

“Hey, Bam, why are you even on this call if you’re still supposed to be at that party?”

“Huh? Oh, right, well, Youngjae sent me a message like an hour ago complaining about the homework due tonight, or, like, tomorrow morning, and I figured that maybe I should actually do it since my grades are a little ass right now. I’ve been home for a while.”

“And you didn’t tell me?! How’d you know about the other girl’s comment then?”

“Someone texted me after they saw you run out. And no, I didn’t tell you, because I figured you’d be getting laid. Sorry,” BamBam replied sarcastically, and there were quite a few laughs from the others in the call.

Yugyeom sighed again and shook his head, smiling. At least BamBam was annoyingly consistent. He almost audibly sighed when he saw the time. It was nearing 1am now, and if anybody saw him sitting out on this bench, then they probably thought he was some drunken wacko. He stood up, still listening to the call as he pulled out his keys and headed inside the apartment building. He rode up the elevator and got out on his floor, walking down the hall to his home. 

“I’m going to head to bed, you guys. I need to shower and sleep so I’m actually productive tomorrow,” Yugyeom announced, unlocking his front door and stepping inside. The familiarity of home comforted him and he slipped off his shoes and locked the door behind him.

There was a chorus of goodbyes from his friends and he ended his side of the call with a small smile decorating his face. 

Yugyeom headed to his bedroom to grab some clothes and then to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and began pulling off his clothes. He got into the shower and sat under the water for a little while before he finally started washing his hair and his body. He got out a little while later and pulled on a pair of underwear before he vaulted himself onto his bed and under the covers. 

He grabbed his phone so he could text Jinyoung one last time before he fell asleep.

**Me**

_Got home a little while ago. Heading to bed. Sleep well._

He plugged his phone in and set it off on the nightstand before he flipped over and quickly fell asleep. 

———

Yugyeom sighed, sipping on his chocolate drink as he stared at the computer screen. The essay he was writing was almost done, but he couldn’t figure out how to pull together the last page or two. He’d been at it for a while, and most of his other work had been already done at home earlier in the morning. He had taken a break to walk to the cafe when his friends all texted about having a study group. It’s where they were now, spread out over two tables they’d been allowed to push together, all staring at their pages and pages of homework. 

Yugyeom set down his empty drink and rubbed at his eyes in an attempt to ease the surely oncoming headache. He locked eyes with Mingyu across the table and shot him a wavering smile. 

“Does anybody want anything? I’m going to go get another drink,” Jaehyun asked, standing up. 

“I’ll have another shake, please,” Yugyeom asked, and Jaehyun nodded.

“Anybody else?”

“If you want to grab me an iced mocha that be great,” Jungkook added.

“Okay, I’ll be back.”

He returned a few minutes later and handed Yugyeom his second shake of the day. He took a big sip and sighed in delight. He read back a few pages into his essay and an idea for the conclusion sparked in his head. 

“Wow,” BamBam laughed, “I guess there’s a reason he likes those so much. They must be magical. He’s been staring at his computer for ten minutes, but the instant he gets another sip of chocolate, he gets an idea.”

The table laughed, and Yugyeom smiled, but he paid them no more attention as he returned focus to the essay. He only had a paragraph to go when his phone buzzed on the table. The eyes of everyone flicked to look at their phones, but the gazes returned when they realized it wasn’t their own.

Yugyeom picked up his phone and smiled when he saw Jinyoung’s name. He was sad he hadn’t gotten to talk to him the night before, but hopefully they’d get a chance to call tonight. 

**Nyoungie <3**

_Hey baby boy_

Yugyeom flushed, suddenly glad his friends were all too engrossed in their homework to pay any attention to him. 

**Nyoungie <3**

_Are you home?_

**Me**

_Not right now_

_Why?_

**Nyoungie <3**

_I was gonna ask if you could take a picture of the little stack of books I left last time I was over. My manager was looking for a certain book and I think I left a copy of it at your house._

**Me**

_Ahhhhh sorry Jinyoungie_

_I can look when I get home?_

**Nyoungie <3 **

_Sure Gyeomie that’d be nice_

**Nyoungie <3**

_What are you doing if you’re not at home?_

**Me**

_Studying :(_

_With the usual group_

**Nyoungie <3**

_Awwww my baby is working hard then?_

**Me**

_I’m almost done with my essay, and I managed to get pretty much everything else done at home_

_The choco shake is really getting me through it all_

**Nyoungie <3**

_Oh, are you hanging out at the cafe then?_

**Me**

_Yeah. I’m kinda bored tho. I miss youuuuu_

**Nyoungie <3 **

_I miss you too angel_

Yugyeom’s face flushed an even darker shade of red, even his ears changing color. He got embarrassed whenever Jinyoung called him a nickname, especially angel or baby (even more so at _baby boy_ ), which is probably why he used them the most. 

Yugyeom set his phone back down and sipped at his drink. He took the next ten minutes to finish up his essay and polish it up. 

“Ahhh, I finally finished the essay,” he breathed, letting his head rest on the table. A small little round of applause sounded from his friends and he groaned.

Things went silent for a while when the others returned to work. Yugyeom did a little more editing and made sure his formatting was correct as well. He added some elaboration in one part, cut down the repetitiveness of another, and he believed that this was the copy he could submit. He clicked around on his computer to get to the submission website and uploaded the paper, hitting the send button and feeling a flood of relief crash over him. 

Yugyeom sat back in his chair, letting it sink in that he didn’t have any homework to do for the rest of the weekend, and it was only about 2pm on Saturday. 

He tuned back into the world around him when the volume in the quiet cafe suddenly increased with whispers and gasps. His eyes flicked up and met-

Jinyoung?

Yugyeom’s mouth opened, eyes widening significantly.

“Hyung, what are you doing here? I thought you were filming in Japan?” Yugyeom asked, standing from his seat as Jinyoung made his way to stand beside him.

“Well, I was, but I made sure not to tell you when the recording was ending so I could come and surprise you. We finished up yesterday, so I took a late flight home. I got back this morning and crashed pretty hard, but when I woke up I wanted to see you. So here I am,” he explained softly.

Yugyeom smiled brightly, pulling the man into a tight hug. He felt Jinyoung tuck his face into his neck and press a small kiss to his shoulder where nobody could see. They pulled back slowly, and Yugyeom couldn’t help but let his hands slide to Jinyoung’s hands and clasp them together. 

“I’m glad you’re back. Are you free for the weekend?” Yugyeom asked eagerly. 

“Yeah, I’m actually free for a while. What about you? I know classes have been pretty hard lately.”

“I actually just finished up my homework for the weekend. We can finally finish watching that drama, how about that?”

“That sounds good, angel, but I think before you do that, maybe you should get your friends to pick their jaws up off the floor.”

“Huh? Oh, god!” Yugyeom startled, turning around to see his entire friend group staring with open mouths.

“Uh, guys. This is Jinyoung. My boyfriend. Like I’ve been trying to tell you.”

“You weren’t lying?” BamBam whined, letting himself fall back into Eunwoo dramatically. 

“Yugyeom why didn’t you tell us that you weren’t joking,” Jungkook complained stupidly.

“I did,” the boy protested, “all the time.”

“But-but _actually_ Park Jinyoung?” Minghao squeaked.

“Yes. Guys, tell him it’s nice to meet him so we can leave.”

The group all stuttered out “nice to meet you” in different ways and Jinyoung only just managed to repeat the phrase by the time Yugyeom had packed his bag and begun to pull him out of the cafe, iced shake left, half-drunk, on the table. 

“Hyung, hyung, let’s go home,” he rushed, pulling the older down the road and back towards his apartment. Jinyoung laughed, letting him. They got to the building and Yugyeom ran for the elevator, pressing the button repeatedly. He was about to spring into it when he saw there was another person coming from outside and he calmed down considerably. 

The stranger, Jinyoung, and Yugyeom rode the elevator up. The couple got off on the same floor and Jinyoung could see how Yugyeom looked about ready to explode. They walked down different halls and Yugyeom dragged Jinyoung to the door of his apartment, unlocking it with shaky hands.

The moment Jinyoung closed the door behind them, Yugyeom pulled him in and crashed their lips together for a kiss. He wrapped one arm around the older man’s waist and another dug into his hair and pressed their faces together desperately.

“I missed you, so much,” Jinyoung gasped when they pulled away, pressing his face into Yugyeom’s skin like he had earlier, but this time he was free to press soft kisses along his neck. 

“Nyoungie,” Yugyeom breathed, looking at his boyfriend like he was a dream. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Jinyoung murmured, bringing up his hands to hold Yugyeom’s face, tilting him down so they could press their foreheads together. 

They stayed like that for a little while, content to breath the other in and kiss to make up for the lost time. Eventually they separated and made their way to the couch to watch the drama Yugyeom had mentioned earlier. 

They turned it on and settled in to watch. Jinyoung sat down on the couch and turned so his legs went down the length of the couch. Yugyeom laid down, also along the length of the couch, between the back of the piece of furniture and Jinyoung. He put his head on Jinyoung’s thigh and pushed up enough so the top of his head was touching the older man’s stomach. He wrapped an arm around Jinyoung’s legs, fingers on the hand of said arm drawing little circles and stars on his skin. Jinyoung was, in turn, scratching Yugyeom’s head and running his hands through his hair.

“Mmm…. missed this so much,” Yugyeom hummed, pressing a little kiss to Jinyoung’s outer thigh. 

“Me too,” Jinyoung agreed. He bent down and kissed Yugyeom’s shoulder before they returned to watch the drama. They got through a few episodes when Yugyeom started getting a little drowsy. Jinyoung noticed and tapped him a few times to get his attention.

“Gyeom-ah,” he murmured, getting the boy to blink up at him, “let’s decide on something to order for dinner, and I’ll order it later. You should take a nap.”

Yugyeom nodded silently.

“What do you want? Any ideas?”

Yugyeom seemed to think about it, then sniffled and murmured a soft “pizza?”

“Pizza?” Jinyoung asked for confirmation, and Yugyeom nodded against his thigh. “Pepperoni, right?” He got another nod.

They shifted around a bit, so they were both laying down on the couch. Jinyoung had his head on a pillow and Yugyeom was laying in between his legs, head resting on his chest. He was turned away from the TV now, eyes closed. He had his arms wrapped around Jinyoung’s waist, like he was a pillow. He fell asleep like that, curled up and clinging to his boyfriend. Jinyoung hummed softly, content to sit and cuddle with his boyfriend. He really had missed being with Yugyeom; filming was hard, and being away from him was hard, but it was moments like these, when they reunited, that made the waiting worth it. 

  
  



End file.
